The present invention relates in general to textile weaving looms and, particularly, to apparatus for selectively inserting weft yarns into the shed of a weaving loom of the type capable of selecting a weft yarn to be shot into the shed out of a plurality of weft yarns having different natures, particularly colors. The weaving loom into which an apparatus according to the present invention is to be incorporated is, typically, of the shuttleless type using a jet stream of fluid for shooting the pick of weft yarn into the shed. As the description proceeds, however, the weaving looms to which the present invention is applicable are not limited to the looms of such a type.
In a weaving loom capable of selectively inserting weft yarns of differnt natures into the shed, the pick of the weft yarn to be shot into the shed is selected in accordance with a prescribed schedule which is represented by signals incorporated into weft yarn selector signal supply means usually using a pattern card arrangement including a peg mounted on predetermined one of the teeth or guide faces of a sprocket wheel.